


DELICATE

by minjiyoo



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Pining, aaaaaaaaaaaaah, delicate, dreamcatcher singji, idk anymore tbh, mutual understanding, singji, slight angst, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minjiyoo/pseuds/minjiyoo
Summary: “Sometimes I wonderwhen you sleepAre you ever dreaming of me?Sometimes when I lookinto your eyesI pretend you're mine,all the damn time'Cause I like you”
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon
Kudos: 35
Collections: MILLION LITTLE STARS (A SINGJI COLLECTION)





	DELICATE

Minji's footsteps are trudging with haste. She hurries to put one foot in her shoe as she struggles to place her stuff in the purse she'd have to bring. It's past nine. She walks forward then back to check her outfit from her life-size mirror, wanting to look as decent as she can. She quickly swipes a shade of soft red, one that she always uses, on her lips and she's ready.

She opens the door to her exhausted roommate who just got home from work.  Yoohyeon works as a freelance photographer. The latter's eyes make a quick run from her head to her toe, suspicious. Minji doesn't say a word although she's certain about the thoughts running in her best friend's mind.

"Where are you going?"

Minji tries to ignore the question, walking past the younger girl whose eyes wouldn't leave her. She's already outside the house when she heard her yelling a stern but concerned,  _ "I told you to stop meeting with that person". _

She pretends not to hear.

—

The night is cold, sending chills on Minji's spine, leaving a tingling sensation in her chest. Maybe it isn't the cold breeze. Minji doesn't want to put a name on it.

There's a smile on her lips that she can't seem to erase. It gets wider (to the point her cheeks hurt) as her shadows disappear in front of her, headlights flaring against her figure. She feels her heart clogging up her throat. She can't breathe.

_ Siyeon _ stands gracefully before her. An arm resting against the top of her fancy Sedan. Hair tousled so beautifully on her shoulders and chest. Dressed in a pair of black top and jeans, Minji still finds her gorgeous.

Siyeon is wearing a pair of blue  Nike that matches Minji's pink one. A couple item they bought a few days back.

Minji breathes out, inhaling the scent she has grown to adore. A gentle tug on her stretched out hand,  Siyeon holds her in a tight hug. Too tight that she fears  Siyeon would hear how fast her heart is beating or that Siyeon would hear the screaming thoughts in her head.

Leaving a peck on the side of her head, Siyeon then nuzzles her head on her neck, placing a soft kiss. Minji feels her face heat up, her skin buzzes. There are fireworks everywhere. She's burning.

"I missed you." Siyeon says, fingers tracing the veins on Minji's hand which is clutching  Siyeon's top a bit too firm.

Minji wants to respond that she did too. She missed Siyeon too. But she fears her voice would waver and she'd end up saying something she's not yet ready to say.

_ Not yet _ .

—

The sheets touch Minji's skin, wrapping on her legs. She remembers every crease. She remembers every line. The familiarity of it almost natural. 

She exhales.

"You feel so good." It resembles a song that she has been playing on loop since a year ago. 

She inhales.

There are tears threatening to spill on the corner of her eyes. Overwhelmed, she tries to hide her face in a place where she feels safe the most. She sniffs.  Siyeon's hair tickles her eyes and nose. She buries her face deeper on the crook of her neck.

"Are you crying?"

She chuckles. Siyeon cares too much.

She knows it's useless to answer because it will lead to another batch of questions. She knows it's better to act on it than to talk about something she can't properly word out. She has a lot to sort, a lot of emotions she needs to understand.

Minji lets her touch do the talking instead. She hopes the strokes are loud enough for Siyeon to hear. She hopes every touch are coherent enough for Siyeon to understand.

_ 'I like you'. _

Siyeon lets out a beautiful noise. Minji needs to hear more.

_ 'I want you'. _

She can feel  Siyeon's heart beating against her chest. Minji feels it with her palm.

_ 'I love you'. _

Maybe words don't work all the time. Maybe kisses are enough. Maybe touches are enough. 

Maybe this is enough.

—

Siyeon lays her head on Minji's chest, feet tangling with the other girl. Minji is asleep and Siyeon takes the opportunity to watch her like she always would. Things are a bit hazy. Siyeon is unsure how it all led up to this.

She runs her finger on the girl's face, memorizing everything as if it's the last. Siyeon has all of it embedded at the back of her mind.

She gently kisses Minji's cheek. Her throat is aching. She's desperate to scream, loving how her heart want to jump out of its cage then to the older girl's own.

Her heart feels  _ delicate _ .

Maybe confessions aren't always necessary.

_ 'I love you'. _

Siyeon falls asleep to the scent of lilies and warmth of happiness that doesn't have to be told.


End file.
